


Temporary Bliss

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: I missed them, It's been years since I've written something for them, M/M, enjoy this mess, i hope this isn't too short or ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Adam Parrish knew of Ronan Lynch's feelings, but was surprised to find he felt the same way. One night in the Barns changes everything between them and sets their hearts and the ley line itself on a new path.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Temporary Bliss

That first kiss was a fire that didn’t seem to quell. After his talk with Gansey and restless hours within himself, Adam realized he knew exactly how he felt about Ronan Lynch and it settled in his gut. 

He couldn’t believe it had taken him this long to recognize these pulls before. 

Everything about Ronan was Cabeswater and vice versa. It was inevitable. 

As if driven by instinct, Adam ended up at the Barns. Ronan was already awake, sitting on the porch. Adam opened the door gently. 

When he saw Ronan in the light of the field behind him, a certainty settled over him. 

Ronan’s lines weren’t as sharp at this time of night. He wasn’t holding himself together, poised and ready with a snarky comment or other insults used as compensation. 

He could be utterly and completely himself.

Ronan opened his mouth to speak, but seemed to think better of it. He stood watching Adam, then the stag and back to Adam. 

A gentle tone, a question, his name rolling off Ronan’s tongue in a way it hadn’t before. 

Finally after a moment, the silence and dam inside Adam Parrish broke. Without thinking of what might happen next, he was kissing Ronan. The response was immediate. 

All responsibilities forgotten in that moment. He wasn’t Adam Parrish; student, cynic or the charity case. 

He was Adam Parrish the Magician, Cabeswater’s hands and eyes and tonight kissing the boy he’d been falling in love with all this time, he was making magic all his own. 

  
  


They broke apart after what felt like a lifetime. Just long enough to catch their breaths before once again coming together. 

Later that night, they sat on Ronan’s sofa, Adam studying Ronan’s tattoo, tracing it gently with his slender, beautiful fingers. They kissed a few more times, relishing in the simplicity and the silence of the night. 

“ _ Unguibus et rostro _ .” Adam spoke the words against the darkness, a recognition of everything they had between them, said and unsaid. 

Ronan responded in the way he knew best, taking Adam’s hands in his own and bringing them up to his mouth. A shiver slid down Adam’s spine involuntarily. The feeling in his chest swelled until it would burst. 

Chainsaw flew in and the moment popped as quickly as it arrived. Adam stood up to head to sleep. 

“Parrish, wait.” Ronan stood as well and brought Adam to him. 

One last kiss before the two of them dreamt, knowing they would be waking in the same place tomorrow. Relief washed over Adam for the rest of the night and he slept better than he had in months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm BACK!! I hope to have more fics up now that I have been inspired to write once more! I want to thank all my loyal readers for still sticking by me! Enjoy this mess, I appreciate you!!


End file.
